


Busy Minds

by orphan_account



Series: Earth Delt [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Gen, Human AU, Non-Nation AU, Other, anyone else may join the earth delt series, just please ask me if your portrayal of a character fits first, please, shard au, will be updated semi-regularly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kamala is a young man studying to be a police officer in a small western US town with a big secret- he has a shard. And has since he was very young been able to passively read other's thoughts within a certain radius of himself.However, things will become more and more challenging to conceal as he slowly falls in love with his shard.





	Busy Minds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ein_Nachkussen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ein_Nachkussen/gifts), [Fandomgeekery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgeekery/gifts).



> I'm using different Human names than usual. Kamala is India, Kyou is Japan, and Trygve is Denmark.
> 
> I will add other name clarifications to each chapter as they come into use.
> 
> Special thanks to Cracked_compass and Fandomgeekery for their fics providing inspiration.

Sighing as he awoke again, the college aged man was instantaneously flooded with the thoughts and sensory perceptions of everyone in the area. He couldn't help invading their privacy, it was simply how his shard power worked... But at least he was far more in tune with his shard on account of it, being used to hearing many resounding voices in his head. {Good morning, Kyou.} He mentally chimed to his shard whilst the two of them cooperated to prepare for the day, Kamala frowning for but a moment as he had to once again leave the warmth of his bed. Smile soon dominating his permatanned face as he got to making himself some tea. {Seems it'll be a busy day today, can't you hear the screams of car crash?}

 

{Yes. Yes I can.} Kyou replied, their tone of 'voice' indicating their worry. {Are you certain it's a good idea to go outside, actually???} They we born of a different entity than the other shards, preferring they have their host sharp and logical rather than so emotionally distraught. And even they did not understand why.

 

{Don't worry so much.} Tapping his foot as he waited for the tea kettle to start hissing, deciding to get started on some scrambled eggs in order to pass the time. Getting out his kitchen's smallest frying pan and cracking three eggs into it rapidfire, stirring with a tiny whisk after he threw the eggshells into the sink. Clear and orange slime soon turning to yellow spongelike substance as he made sure none of it burned, plating it before turning his attention to the now whistling kettle-

 

Only to feel skin burning as he tossed away the frying pan too quickly, visibly reeling- and hoping he hadn't passively projected his thoughts out to anyone in the area as Kyou quickly calmed his emotions, examining the area of the burn and beginning to run warm water over it at the sink.

 

{What would you be doing without me?} They pointed out, the shard's pale bowlcut of a mental face clearly frowning in their host's mind. Whilst they had no physical form, they knew enough to project mental images- and had long ago selected an adrogynous Humanoid form they felt best represented them.

 

{Probably sitting in a hospital comewhere, to be honest... Or dead. I just get too eager to get on with life sometimes, don't I?} Confident he'd done the best he could for the burn as he poured the water into a teacup to steep now. Pouring the rest down the sink drains so as to keep them unclogged, hazel eyes blinking many times as mud brown hair fluttered from how rapid his movements still were.

 

{That's certainly an interesting way of putting it, Kamala. But yes. I'm inclined to agree with your assessment of that own hypothetical situation. In any case, what were you planning on having with those eggs?} Almost no time passing as the two mentally conversed, due to it operating at the speed of thought.

 

{Rice and mixed vegetables. Zucchini, squash, peas, maybe some carrot or bell pepper?}

 

{Sounds like a good nutritional balance to me. Let's get to it.}

 

And on Kamala got to it once he'd rinsed the frying pan thoroughly, cutting up the vegetables and tossing them into the metal cooking utensil. {I think I'd like to check up on Trygve first thing. My study partner is very much the sort to get into vehicle collisions, after all.}

 

{I couldn't agree more.}


End file.
